


Skin Deep

by fizzysplosion



Series: Lust and Loathing [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzysplosion/pseuds/fizzysplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders helps Fenris with his fear of touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep

**Title:** Skin Deep  
 **Rating:** 18+  
 **Pairing: **Anders/Fenris  
 **Warnings:** Graphic rough sex, hatesex, violence.  
 **Word Count:** 8,516****

 **Skin Deep**

The whole party going for the drinks at the Hanged Man after resolving today's bout of whatever problems Kirkwall couldn't deal with by itself had seemed like such a good idea at the time. As so many things had in Anders' life had. Drink a quart of Darkspawn blood? Of course. Let a Fade spirit climb into his head? Why not? Move to a city where the Knight Commander was completely loopy? Fantastic. But why couldn't he have made an excuse this one time? It would have been so easy. He could have said he didn't want to leave the clinic for any longer than he had to or that he had some covert meeting with one of the mages he was helping. Hawke would have understood. But no, he'd been swayed by Isabella's insistence. Her insistence and her beautiful, beautiful breasts jiggling at him and here he was, sharing a table with Hawke, Isabella and Fenris. And he was sober. Painfully, painfully sober.

 _As you should be_ , Justice said.

Anders pulled a face at Justice and then at his drink. He'd specifically requested a clean glass but the barmaid hadn't thought that request extended to the contents. The water had a faint yellow tinge and bits floating in it. Fenris had his hands closed over a mug of whatever vile swill Isabella was constantly refilling it with, his head inclined toward Hawke as they spoke animatedly about something Anders wasn't quite paying attention to. Anders sighed. Fenris was so easy to ignore when they were in a crush of shades and things with too many legs. Here, he was constantly drawing his eye.

"Cheer up!" Isabella said, dropping herself into his lap.

Anders raised his hands. It somehow seemed very important to announce to their companions, especially Hawke, that even though he had a buxom, scantily clad woman in his lap, his hands were innocently groping the air and nothing else!

"I want to have fuuuuunnn," she whined. "Why does nobody else like fun?"

 _Fun makes us forget what we must do._

"You're drunk," Anders said, with a hint of a smile. It was no wonder, really. She'd had quadruple what the other two had.

" _You're_ drunk!"

"Isabella," Hawke called. "I think Fenris' glass is empty."

"Well, we can't have that."

"Are you two trying to get me drunk?" Fenris said.

"No, Fenris. We're trying to get everybody drunk."

With that, Isabella disappeared off to the bar. She returned with four enormous tankards. She placed one in front of Anders to tempt him and distributed the rest before distributing her own down her throat. Hawke shrugged and took a swig of his own. Fenris peered at his suspiciously.

"Drink!" Isabella said. She slammed her hands down on the table in front of him. "Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Fenris took a sip to appease her. With Anders so deep in his thoughts, Fenris as good a conversationalist as ever and Hawke blanching at the taste of the drink, silence fell.

"Sometimes I fall behind deliberately just to watch you three walk ahead of me," Isabella said.

Hawke choked on his drink. Fenris took a longer swig.

"What? You all have such cute little bums. I just want to bite them. One for each cheek. You try to hide it with that stupid coat, Anders, but I still know it's there. I bet it's amazing. Let me see it!"

"No!" Anders said.

"Please? You don't have to do it right here. You can come to my room. I'll show you mine!"

"Well, I'm relieved that I don't have to do it right here," Anders said, forcing a grin.

Maker. Temptation, temptation everywhere. But he'd treated Isabella the last few times she'd dropped into his clinic. There was no way he was even contemplating plundering that booty. Anders pushed his tankard toward Isabella to distract her. She seemed as happy with that as anything else and drained it in one go.

"Buggeration," she said, and dropped face-first onto the table.

"Remind me that Isabella is only allowed shandies next time," Hawke said.

He rose from the table.

Anders grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Fenris demanded.

Hawke looked at the both of them, bemused. "Aren't you two clingy all of a sudden? I'm going to put Isabella in her room before she comes round."

"I will," Fenris said.

"Relax. Finish your drink." Hawke shook Anders' hand off his wrist. "I dread to think of what she'll do to you and your peachy little bottom if she wakes up."

Hawke grinned at Fenris and tossed Isabella over his shoulder. Anders watched him carry her up the stairs mournfully. Why did everything constantly conspire to do this to him? There was now only an empty seat between him and Fenris. The one Hawke had vacated. Fenris continued to drink in silence. Well, Anders wasn't going to be the one to leave first. That would be like admitting Fenris was under his skin. Him and his lyrium-coated dick.

 _Our thoughts wander too much lately_.

Didn't they just? Anders' pulse had quickened at the thought of certain lyrium-coated appendages in a way that felt suspiciously unnatural. Sometimes he got so caught up in fantasies, like licking the lyrium markings at Fenris' wrist. Fenris' pulse thrummed under his tongue. He traced the marking all the way up his arm until he met the inside of his elbow, where he bit the delicate skin. The lyrium sent a reverberation through the caps of his teeth. It made his nerves dance and his heart race. His consciousness generally flickered there as it did when Justice borrowed his body.

Anders shook his head to clear it of the reverie. Justice had a far more innocent attraction to Fenris' lyrium. He just wanted to lap at it like a kitten lapped up milk. He'd happily sit and lick Fenris' stupid chin all day and night without even considering anything else and he didn't understand why Anders found his fantasies so distracting.

"Stop gawping at me, mage," Fenris said.

"I'm just using my Maker-given gift of sight," Anders said. "It's one of the few I'm allowed to use in public."

"Do you ever say anything that doesn't have an agenda?"

"Now that I've seen you naked I've been imagining you in every position that lithe little body can bend into."

"What? Don't. Don't do that. Any of that. I won't allow it."

"You can't stop it. I could be thinking about it anytime, anywhere. You're elbow deep in dragon guts, naked. You're broodily lusting after Hawke, naked. You're telling people how brilliant the Templars are, naked. You're drinking alone in your mansion and, oh, suddenly naked again."

"You are a buffoon."

"Every time you insult me now, it's like you're taking another lick of my cock."

Fenris looked up from his drink. His fingers tightened around the mug as if he was about to launch it at Anders' face. Wait. Was he blushing again?

"I have actually been meaning to talk to you about that," Fenris said.

"About licking my cock?"

Fenris gripped his mug so tight the metal was in danger of bruising. "I told you that Danarius never abused me-"

"And I'm skeptical. He had total control of you and considering how you look now, you must have been quite the specimen at seventeen."

"-Your disturbing pederasty aside, Danarius never did touch me in that way and that's not why I'm resistant to it. Charming though your little fantasy is." Fenris let the flicker of irritation pass and exhaled softly. "Although it ridded me of my memories of everything before, the process of branding me is still vivid. They wedged a blade under my skin and scraped away the fat underneath to make inch- deep indentations. Indentations that they then poured boiling lyrium into. I can't stomach the sensation of something alien inside me to this day. That was why I turned up at your clinic. The feel of the sword going through my wrist proved a distraction. One that almost got me killed."

"So you're saying that you have a fear of penetration? And that the cause of it's not even a little sexual?"

"And what if it were, mage? Would you have continued to mock me?"

 _No. We would not. We should not have mocked even now. It is unjust._

"Of course I would. 'Nothing I love more than a bit of mockery."

"Hasten your resort to blood magic then and revive Danarius. Ask him exactly how I would have reacted to being touched, even then."

"Not every mage turns to blood magic."

"Not in my experience."

"Well, even if you were a complete arse about it, thank you for being honest with me. In the interest of full disclosure, there's something I should tell you as well. Even if you can't see Justice, it doesn't mean he's not there."

"Yes. You've expounded on the terrible duality of your existence to us all. Several times."

"I don't think you quite see what I'm getting at. With Justice and I there's still a small semblance of separation or he wouldn't be able to nag me like he does, but it's a gap that closes every day."

"Yes, yes. It's all very tragic. What are you trying to say?"

"Justice sees, tastes and touches everything I do. I can't turn him off."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"Bastard!" Fenris knocked over his mug in his haste to stand up. He grabbed Anders by the pauldrons and pulled him off his seat. "Why are you only telling me this _now_? Now it's too late?"

"Look, calm down."

"Do you understand what you've done, mage? How would you react if I invited a couple of Templars to mount you?"

"Actually, I've slept with more than a couple of Templars. Back in the Fereldan Circle I-"

"Shut up!" Fenris pulled Anders close to him. "Why shouldn't I rip out your ribcage and beat you into a stain with it right now?"

"Because Justice doesn't understand sex. All he was after was the lyrium. He only has the kind of interest in you that a child has in an extra large bag of sweeties."

"You are telling me that your demon wants to eat me? And you expect that to calm me down?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant. I'm saying that Justice is far too innocent to want to fuck you. When I masturbate he does the equivalent of closing his eyes, sticking his fingers in his ears and singing 'lalalalala'. And he's not a demon. You don't know him."

"You're beginning to sound like Merrill."

"Justice likes you and not just because you're like a lyrium lollipop. He doesn't think much of slavery either. You... Temper him a bit. There's a greater degree of separation between us when you're around than there has been lately."

Fenris loosened his fingers and dropped Anders back into his seat. He relaxed into Hawke's seat, right next to Anders. "If your demon is so fond of me, why were you so keen on the idea of returning me to Danarius?"

"Because you're a thorn in my side. You're always the little devil on Hawke's shoulder, telling him to murder some poor cowering runaway mage."

"Am I now? I seem to recall Hawke had to prevent you from striking down a young girl we had just saved from molestation."

"You would see me Tranquil if you could, don't pretend that you wouldn't. Returning you to Danarius is just self-preservation. Something you're very good at."

"Of course I would. You are a dangerous mage. You would have slain Ser Thrask, a good man, one who was even sympathetic to your cause. Your hypocrisy endangers us all."

"Are you getting turned on by this too?"

"What? Of course not! You are disturbed, mage."

"And you're blushing again."

"There is no blush. I do not blush."

"Yes you do. You blush a lot. You blush when Hawke flirts with you, you blush when Isabella talks about your underwear, you blush whenever I accidentally brush past you when we're fighting. You're a lot more innocent than you look."

"You are delusional."

"I think it's adorable."

"Go and buy yourself a damned cat if you want something to coo over! Stop projecting onto me."

"Well, your hair is kitten soft. All of the hair on your body. But I don't want to do the things I want to do to you to cats. If I did I'd turn myself into the Templars."

"Stop this."

Anders placed his hand on Fenris' thigh under the table. The resultant tensing of the muscles made him squeeze it, to feel the resistance there. Fenris was so damn powerful. Every little flex felt like it could snap a man in two. "Your little phobia's bound to get you into more trouble," Anders said. "A stray arrow could pierce you or one of those crafty little rogues could disappear and reappear with a knife through your side. You're going to be completely useless to Hawke if you're too afraid of minor injuries to fight properly."

Fenris lifted the hand from his thigh and placed it firmly on the table. "Leave me alone."

"Let me help you with it."

"What possesses you, other than glowing demon, to think that I would want your help?"

"You just touched my bare hand. Obviously I've already helped you with your fear of touch."

"Don't pretend that you're being charitable. You only want to sodomise me."

"I really, really do but ask yourself this, if Hawke ever does invite you to his bedroom, do you really want to have no idea what you're doing?"

 _Manipulative._

Shut up, Justice.

"Even if I were to agree, we can't go to my home. I put magebane on all of the doorways and in a circle around my bed after last time."

"And you're still not allowed in my clinic. You have no idea how many lies I had to tell my patients about all the broken furniture. A couple of old ladies even brought me some extra food, thinking I'd been robbed. I can't take cakes from penniless old ladies again. The only thing those cakes taste like is guilt."

"Then it's settled. You will never, ever touch me again."

"There are plenty of rooms here." Anders inched his chair a little closer to Fenris'. He wrapped his hands around the inside of Fenris' thigh and stroked upward, until he could feel the bulge of Fenris' crotch against the edge of his hand. He bowed his head into the crook of Fenris' shoulder and dipped his tongue into the hollow behind Fenris' ear. "And you seemed to enjoy my body last time."

Fenris shoved Anders, chair and all, a couple of feet away. The legs of it screeched across the floor. "I will meet you upstairs, mage."

Anders tried not to grin the stupidest grin in the history of Thedas when Fenris stood up. Fenris gave him a final glare before he retreated upstairs. Anders jumped out of his seat as soon as Fenris turned his back and paid the bartender for a room.

 _We should not do this ._

"Why not?" Anders muttered as he made his way through the crowds again.

 _Because we were cruel last time. We had to be stopped. He should not want to. He is being irrational and may be dangerous._

"He is very dangerous but it'll be fine. He wants to. He wouldn't let me if he didn't."

 _We must be vigilant._

"Yes, yes. I'll be extremely vigilant."

Fenris was waiting in the corridor with his arms crossed. Anders waved the key at him, then unlocked the door while he padded over. Fenris tossed off his armour before Anders had even properly locked up behind them. The Hanged Man didn't exactly offer palacial suites, well, not to anyone who wasn't Varric. The room was barren of everything but a bed and small table, although the bed was cheered by Fenris sitting atop it in just his leggings. He'd left his broadsword and armour in a pile at the foot of it.

"You are not to tell anyone about this," Fenris said.

"I don't see how you can stop me," Anders said.

"By sewing your lips shut like a Saarebaas."

Anders could just see it. Fenris' impassive expression as he sewed his lips together, then it slowly disappearing as he started on his eyes. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be. It was a promise."

"You think it's okay? What those Qunari do to their mages?"

"I've never seen a Qunari bloodmage and that Saarebaas that we escorted was happy enough with his lot. Happy enough to sacrifice himself for the Qun."

Anders crossed the room and hit Fenris in the face. His head snapped from it, probably more from surprise than the force.

"You really are an animal, aren't you?" Anders yelled. "You really want to abuse us! Why didn't you just let Ser Alrek live and have your way with that girl too?"

Fenris drew back his fist. Oh no, that wasn't happening again. Anders remembered exactly how much those punches hurt. He picked up the small bedside table, upending the vase atop it and evicting the dead, dry flower inside. He raised it up to his face. Fenris phased his fist through it and smacked Anders anyway. Damn. He'd somehow managed to forget about that. Anders stumbled back. He dropped the table onto his foot. Fenris hit him again while he was still dazed. The punch threw him back against the wall. Anders raised his left hand in front of him and created a wall of ice, while he healed his swollen cheek with the right. Fenris became as blue as the heart of a flame, a totally transparent lyrium ghost, and passed through the shield. He solidified in front of Anders.

Anders coated his fist in rock armour and punched him in the bare stomach. Fenris flailed back against the ice. It cracked, surrounding him in a circle of fissures like a halo around his body. Anders let the rock armour recede and filled both of his fists with ice. He pressed them both against Fenris' pectoral muscles. Fenris hissed and phased through the ice again, so that it separated them. His nipples were hard where the ice had touched them. There was raised gooseflesh on his bare arms and chest. Anders' eyes dropped to where the thin leggings were cradling certain parts. Maker, Fenris was far too attractive. Even when he was trying his level best to murder you.

Fenris tapped against the ice. Anders pressed himself flat against the wall, so he couldn't be reached through it. Fenris didn't try to breach it though, just kept tapping. Taptaptappatappataptaptappa.

"Hm," Fenris said.

He had stopped tapping. Why had he stopped tapping? Fenris shoved his palm into the area of the ice he had just been tapping around. It shattered instantly.

Oh.

Fenris took another swing for him. Anders covered his whole body in rock armour this time. Fenris hit him with a hollow thud. He swore in Arcanum and jerked his hand away. Being punched with rock armour was like being punched by a golem, Anders reasoned, and used his armoured fist to punch him in the jaw. Fenris was knocked down. Anders gave him a quick kick to the ribs before the rock armour receded. Fenris shoved himself to his feet and launched himself at Anders.

He seized Ander's neck. The pads of his fingers rested on the knot of bone behind Anders' ears. Anders could feel the pressure there. If he moved his head, he was sure that his tendons would tear and leave his head lolling on his snapped neck like a dog's tongue.

"Don't-"

Fenris took his mouth in a desperate kiss. The growl he let out vibrated through Anders' whole body. He tasted like the cheap ale he'd been drinking, all the stronger to Ander's tastebuds after Justice's prohibition. His smooth skin passed over Ander's stubble, causing a delicious friction. Anders nipped at the corner of Fenris' mouth, letting his teeth sink into the gummy skin there. He glanced his palms over Fenris' sides. Over muscles the Fade's Spirit of Strength would envy. He found the tender spot where he'd kicked Fenris and pressed his fingers into it. He caught Fenris' hitched breath in another hard kiss. Anders wondered, through each snipe at Fenris' tongue with his own, if this was Fenris' first kiss. If so, he was a fast learner.

Anders slid his hands down Fenris' back and delved his hands into the back of his leggings. He caressed Fenris' arse in long strokes until his hands met at the cleft. Anders cupped his buttocks. Fenris really did have a magnificent arse. Firm enough to resist every little squeeze. Anders curled his finger and brushed the tip of it over Fenris' entrance. Fenris gasped and let his mouth fall away from Anders'.

Anders pushed his dry finger inside him all the way to the last knuckle. Fenris let out a half-cry and tightened his fingers around Anders' neck. Maker, he was damned tight. He clenched around Anders' finger as his body sought to adjust to the intrusion. Anders' cock thickened between the two of them.

"Too- Too much," Fenris gasped.

Anders slipped the finger out of him. He immediately gripped Anders' neck even tighter. Anders tried to pull away but Fenris was simply too strong. He held it until Anders' face was numb and blue dots were swimming in front of his vision.

"Warn me before you do that!" Fenris snapped, finally releasing him.

Anders sucked in a few breaths before he bent double, hacking and coughing. "You," he coughed again. "You're insane! You could have killed me!"

"Do not give me reason to again. I am not your plaything."

"You've got a lot of nerve after the way you fucked me when I didn't even have any lubricant."

"Of course you didn't. Only women make lubricant."

Anders' retort caught in his mouth. Had he really just heard what he thought he had? "Excuse me?"

"You are man, so you claim, yes?"

"Fenris, didn't you notice a little tugging at your cock last time?"

Fenris blushed brightly in a way he would probably deny. "Of course I did. You were...upon it."

"Well, you probably didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. I'm quite, ah, experienced. But someone of your, um, size definitely needs to be told this for the consideration of future lovers at the very least. When you have sex with men, you need to use oil or something to ease it along. So that you don't hurt them."

Fenris looked utterly lost. "Did I hurt you?"

"Of course you did! You punched me so hard you nearly took my bloody jaw off. I had to use five healing potions to sort out all the lacerations those nasty little claws left on me."

"Did I hurt you when I entered you?"

"Oh. No, no you didn't. I'm quite relieved that you were just clueless about the whole lube issue, though. I thought you were being a bigger prick than usual."

"Clueless?"

"Don't be embarrassed. Your inexperience is quite endearing."

Fenris curled his lip. "Undress."

Anders chuckled under his breath. He righted the bedside table but didn't resituate the vase. Instead, he dug a hand into the recesses of his robes for a spare healing potion and placed that on top of it.

"I told you to undress," Fenris said.

"I know. It's sweet that you think you can give me orders."

Fenris pressed up against his back. Anders watched his hands meet around his middle. His long fingers undid the catches of Anders' coat and parted it to reveal the thin shirt and hose underneath. He dragged the heavy coat down Anders' arms and tossed it over the bedposts, where it trailed on the dirty floor. Anders would have snapped about that, if Fenris hadn't worked his quick fingers over his erection. He stroked Anders' cock through the material of his hose, coaxing it into full hardness. Anders pushed back against him until his arse was rubbing against his pelvis. He felt Fenris' cock thicken against the cleft. He bit down on his lip to stop the cry of raw _need_ escaping into the air, where he wouldn't be able to deny it.

"Undress for me," Fenris said, in that damned intoxicating voice and with a tight-fisted squeeze of Anders' cock.

"Ah-" Anders bit down on his lip again.

He lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it down in front of him. Fenris bit across the broadest part of his now-bared back, sinking his vicious little incisors into the skin and no doubt leaving a trail of bloodied bruises in his wake. He continued to stroke Anders as he did so, wearing away at the cheap hose with his fist. Anders braced his palms against the wall and bent back into him. He bucked his hips hard against him, for the feel of his admittedly huge cock sliding in-between his buttocks, and the agonising tease of the thin leggings and threadbare hose that separated them. Fenris moaned, lips latched against Anders' spine, the deep timbre sending a thrill through it all the way to the base.

Fenris unwrapped his fingers from Anders' cock. He replaced them on the back of Anders' neck and pushed him down with the heel of his hand. That sent him down on to his hands and knees. Fenris dragged his hand upward and onto the back of Anders' head, so he could grind his face into the bedside table. Anders felt the smooth glass of the healing potion's vial against his cheek. The bridge of his nose protested at being squashed into the hard wood. Anders tossed his head back only to have it slammed back down again hard enough to bloody his nose. Anders moaned thickly, the blood pooling in his philtrum adding a little tang to the tip of his tongue. He bucked back against Fenris' erection once more.

"You're still wearing clothing, mage," Fenris said, voice deeper and breathier with lust.

He plucked the tie from Anders' hair, so it fell in soft wisps around his face and tickled the back of his neck in that annoying way it did.

"When I let you up, you will undress fully for me," he said. "Understood?"

"Yes," Anders hissed.

The weight of Fenris' body and the pressure against Anders' neck lifted. Anders got to his feet and applied a touch of healing magic to his nose. He wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. When he turned, Fenris was standing less than a foot from him with his arms crossed over his chest and watching intently. His eyes roved over Anders' chest, as if committing each muscle, each curl of burnished blonde chest hair, to memory.

"Why do you not wear your hair down more often?" Fenris asked.

"It gets in the way and I can't waste coin on getting it cut," Anders let a small smile play on his lips. "Why? Do you like what you see?" He dropped his eyes to Fenris' crotch. "Obviously you do."

"Shut up and get on with it."

Anders toed off his shoes and kicked them under the bed. He rested his bare feet on the dirty floorboards, coating the soles of them black in an instant. He always had wondered how Merrill and Fenris coped without shoes. He was about to ask something along those lines but one more look at Fenris' expression told him it would be unwelcome. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his hose and inched them down. He could feel Fenris' eyes gluing themselves to the jut of his pelvis as he lifted them over his erection and enouraged them down to his ankles. He balanced on the edge of the table to finally pull them off. Fenris closed the distance between them before they'd even touched the floor. He ran the flats of his hands over Anders' muscular thighs, making a small, surprised noise as the fair hairs there tickled against his palm. He fluttered his fingers over the dips where Anders' thighs met his pelvis and then sank the pads into the thatch of darker blond hair that surrounded the base of Anders' cock.

"Why do elves have so little body hair?" Anders asked. "You only have the hair under your arms, on your head and downstairs. The Circle elves were the same."

"I don't know. Perhaps the same reason human mages insist on talking about banalities at inappropriate times?"

Anders grinned. "Does it make you lighter and faster?"

"I'm sure you have something better to occupy your mouth with."

"Better? I think you mean 'else'."

"Down on your knees, mage."

Anders snorted. "I don't think so. How about you sit on the edge of the bed?"

"Why?"

"Because I think you want your cock sucked more than you want me to do as you say. So sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs for me."

Fenris glared at Anders but he acquiesced. Anders sank down onto his haunches in front of him and settled between his legs. Anders tilted his head up, so he could look up at Fenris looking down at him with a scowl creasing his brow.

"You do have a great body, you know," Anders said. "You're really very sexy despite everything. Exotic too with those markings."

"I'm so glad I meet with your approval."

"You're not very gracious, are you? You need to learn how to take a compliment."

"Why should I learn to appreciate your lechery?"

"Because," Anders said, flicking out his tongue to taste his swollen lower lip. "Without my lechery you'd still be a virgin."

"Get on with it, mage, before I tire of your egotism and go elsewhere."

Anders nuzzled into Fenris' thigh. The battered leather of his leggings was soft against his jaw. Anders traced the inseam with his lips, the coarse stitching a welcome rasp against them. Fenris threaded his fingers through the ends of Anders' loose hair. He played with it a while, running his fingers through it as if brushing it, until Anders' lips finally touched against his testicles. There his nails caught on the strands and tugged against Anders' skull. He seized the back of Anders' head.

"Stop teasing, mage," he said.

Anders locked his lips around Fenris' cock and sucked it through his leggings. The taste of cured leather filled his mouth with bitterness. Fenris moaned. His moans were even deeper than his speaking voice, rich as Orlesian chocolate and rumbling. Anders wanted another. He slid his mouth up to the head of Fenris' cock, soaking his leggings with saliva, and swirled the tip of his tongue around the head. The salty taste of pre-come leaked into his mouth. Fenris rewarded him with another moan. Anders fisted his own cock at the sound of it and gave it a few desperate tugs. Fenris yanked on his hair, aware that he had stopped attending to him.

Anders lifted his mouth away from Fenris completely. Fenris pulled at his hair again with strength that threatened to pull it out at the roots.

"Patience," Anders said.

Anders lifted Fenris' legs and draped them over his own shoulders. Fenris fell back onto the mattress, hands falling away from Anders' hair with him. He tipped his pelvis up to meet Anders' mouth. Anders popped the head of his cock back into it. Fenris shuddered and sank his hands into the sheets. Anders traced the outline of his shaft with his tongue, from the tip to base. He lavished more attention on Fenris' balls, scraping his teeth ever-so-gently against them through the leggings and sucking them into his mouth. Fenris' gasps and moans filled his ears. Anders pressed a kiss to one of Fenris' thinly-clad buttocks and then laved his tongue down the cleft. The moisture from his spit made the leggings cling, providing a graphic outline of every part of Fenris. Anders drove his tongue into Fenris' entrance, to a litany of shocked gasps. Fenris squirmed as Anders continued to thrust inside. He twisted his upper body and covered his face with his forearms.

Anders stopped for a moment. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Fenris peeked out from under his arms. His eyes were misted and his face was flushed. "Nn? Why are you stopping?" he said.

Anders shrugged Fenris' legs from his shoulders. "I'm not," he said. "This is just an interlude."

Fenris pushed himself back into a sitting position. He watched Anders beadily as he stood up and collected the healing potion from the table.

"Take those stupid leggings off," Anders said.

Fenris kicked off his leggings without any of the showmanship of Anders' little strip show. He threw them at Anders, who caught them in his free hand before they could slap him in the face.

"You'll never get a job at the Rose with that attitude," Anders said, dropping them onto the floor.

"I have greater aspirations than to become a whore."

"We'll see."

Anders raised an eyebrow at the demure way Fenris was sitting, with his legs together and his hands crossed in his lap.

"You're aware that I've already seen it all?" Anders said. "Don't make me do the imagining you naked spiel again."

"We can't all be completely shameless."

Anders spread his arms, inviting Fenris to look at the rest of his body. "You love my shamelessness."

"Yes. Like I cherish your magical abilities and your stubbornness."

Anders dangled the healing potion in front of Fenris' nose. "I need you to get on all fours."

"No!"

"So you want to look me in the eye during this? I'm game for that. Your orgasmic face is very lovely."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, mage. You aren't even inside me yet."

"Not through want of trying. Please get on all fours? I promise I won't mock you for it or make any inappropriate remarks."

"You'd better not, mage."

Fenris gave him a warning glare and turned over, onto his hands and knees. Anders' breath caught in his throat as he watched Fenris' muscles shift under his skin. He was so taut, no excess of skin or fat anywhere, just wet dream material perfection. Anders settled onto the bed behind him. Fenris grunted at the indignity of it but he spread his legs without having to be asked. Anders' mouth hung open at the sight. The backs of Fenris' thighs were thick and strong, spiraled with dull lyrium markings. His heavy cock and balls hung between his legs. Anders swallowed as he looked over Fenris' spread buttocks and the entrance between them. Oh dear Maker, Fenris was beautiful. Every single part of him.

"What are you doing back there, mage?" Fenris said.

"'Just admiring the view," Anders said. "Maker, you are gorgeous. I don't know how you've managed to avoid being touched all this time."

"It's remarkably easy when you can rip out a man's jaw and use it in a very informative puppet show warning of the dangers of laying a hand on me. A fact you'd do well to remember."

Anders rose up onto his knees and settled an inch away from Fenris. "Yes, yes, you're very scary," Anders unstopped the potion vial with his teeth and spat it out onto the floor. "I never thought I'd get to do this with you, though. Maybe I should try for Cullen next. He's a mage-hating sod with a nice arse too."

"You are convenient. You are not irresistable."

Fenris hissed as Anders poured the healing potion between his buttocks without warming it. It pooled at the base of his spine and trickled down to the fragile bit of skin that connected to his testicles. Anders contemplated licking that little bit of skin. It was incredibly sensitive and bound to be made even moreso by Fenris' lack of experience.

"What is that?" Fenris asked sharply.

"It's just a healing potion. It's the only thing I had to hand and they actually work well for this sort of thing. The First Enchanter was always complaining that they went missing in droves from storage. He nearly imploded when he found out what we were using them for. One of the senior mages, Wynne, devised a solution though. She started stocking up on plain oil to give out, no questions asked. She said if we were going to do it anyway, we may as well do it without depleting essential supplies."

"You speak of the Fereldan Circle quite fondly."

"Do I?"

"Yes. It's hard to take you seriously when you paint it as a prison, in light of that."

"Maybe because I only care to share the fond memories. I don't really want to speak with you about the rest."

"Nor do I want you to. Your martyr complex is big enough."

Anders poured some of the healing potion into his hand. It sank into the small tears, paper cuts and cracked skin, smoothing them out, but the remainder stayed in his palm. He coated his cock in it, then poured the rest over two of his fingers. He dropped the empty vial onto the mattress behind him, out of the way.

"This might hurt," Anders said. "Although I'm sure being the big, strong warrior that you are you can take it."

Anders crooked his fingers and pushed them inside Fenris. He tensed at first. His shoulders bunched, his back arched and he made a low noise. His markings flared to life and then faded. Anders bent over him and kissed the hollow of his back.

"It's all right," he said. "Just relax."

"I am relaxed, mage. There's no need to treat me like a damned maiden."

Anders drove his fingers into Fenris again. He twisted them, so he could spread the healing potion all the way inside. Fenris moaned and pushed back on him, burying Anders' fingers inside him again.

"Good," Anders breathed. "Because I really want to bite your arse."

"Do it and lose your teeth, mage."

Anders twisted his fingers again, so that any further threats were lost in Fenris' spasming moans. He took his time preparing Fenris, letting him adjust to the width of his fingers and wiggling them until Fenris felt looser. Fenris kept bucking back impatiently and snarling in Arcanum.

"Mage," he said, pushing back again. "Get on with it!"

Anders pulled his fingers out of Fenris. Fenris spread his legs even wider in invitation. Thank the Maker for Anders' Grey Warden Stamina or he'd have came right there and then. Anders summoned all of his willpower to prevent himself from thrusting into Fenris without a thought. Instead, he placed his cock between Fenris' buttocks and up over his lower back. It was still slick with healing potion and the trail of it gleamed on Fenris' skin.

"Can you feel that?" Anders asked.

"I can feel you wasting my time again, yes," Fenris said.

"That's how deep inside you I'm going to go. Are you sure you can manage that?"

Fenris moaned. He jerked his hips back and forth, so that Anders' cock slid over him. "Do it, mage. Now."

Anders caught his hips in both hands. "You know you've never actually called me by my name..."

"I never knew you were so sensitive, mage! Stop waffling for once and enter me!"

"Call me Anders."

"Mage-"

" _Anders_."

"Don't be ludicrous!"

Anders grinned and steadied Fenris' hips again as he tried to push back. "You know what you have to do."

"And-Anders-"

"Anders what?"

"Mage, I will rip out your tongue."

"Oh, you're back to calling me mage again. That simply won't do at all."

"Anders! Enter me. _Now._ "

Anders entered Fenris in one stroke. "Andraste," Anders muttered. He was so damned _tight_. Fenris' gripping body squeezed him from the head of his cock to the base. It spasmed around him as Fenris adjusted, making Anders bend double, curling over Fenris' back. He buried his nose in the nape of Fenris' neck. He smelled like a deeply astringent soap. Anders could just imagine him, scrubbing at his naked body with a bar of it in an unheated tub. He darted out his tongue to taste the clean skin, now moist with sweat. Fenris let out a few desperate Arcanum words. Anders pursed his lips. He rested his face between Fenris' shoulder blades, his whole body flush against Fenris', and shoved into him again.

Fenris let out a shocked moan. "Again. Anders! Again."

"Bossy," Anders said, grinning into Fenris' back.

He peeled himself from Fenris and straightened himself, so he could watch his cock slide in and out of Fenris at the next thrust. He placed his hand on the back of Fenris' neck and gave it a possessive little squeeze. Fenris' growled at the gesture but his back dipped and arched as he met each new thrust with one of his own. Anders dragged his hands down it, to feel the play of all those honed to perfection muscles and the 'zing' when the lyrium reacted to his touch. He groaned as Fenris swung himself forward. He watched the length of his cock slip almost completely from Fenris and grabbed his hip bones to push back in. Fenris' body contracted around him, having to adjust all over again to the increased force. Fenris curled his fingers over the headboard. His knuckles protruded, bone-white from the grip despite his tan skin. His face was buried in the scratchy pillows, muffling the moans pouring from his mouth.

"Fenris, mn," Anders muttered. "You have to-ah- Tell me if I'm hurting you."

Fenris lifted his face. "You're not," he snarled. "You can't."

"Good."

Anders clawed at Fenris' hair until he had a great fistful of it in one hand. He yanked Fenris' head up, forcing his back to curve like a bow and his upper body to rise. Anders almost dropped him as his inner muscles clamped down on Anders, almost painfully tight. Maker, he was so strong. So sexy. Anders curled his spare hand underneath Fenris and fisted his cock. It twitched in his grip. Anders thrust again, hard enough to shake the bed's frame and knock Fenris' head against the wall. He stroked Fenris almost as eagerly, to make it as bearable as he could. Not that Fenris seemed to need it. He rammed back against Anders when he next pulled out with a low growl.

Anders kept slamming into him, Fenris kept slamming back. He kept stroking Fenris as they moved together, coaxing more moans out of him. The bed rocked dangerously underneath them but Anders was sure it had seen more violent trysts than this. The most he had to worry about was the noise, a constant teetering screech from the posts and a keening creak from the slats supporting them. Not to mention the snarling, swearing and moaning man underneath him. Fenris yelled something in Arcanum and whacked Anders' hand away from his cock. The quickening of his moans and breath indicated that he was taking care of it himself.

Anders continued to thrust into him at the same punishing speed. There was a little more give but, Maker, Fenris still felt so tight. So wonderful. Anders' eyes rolled back and toes curled as Fenris' came. It made his body close even tighter around him. He drank in the sound of Fenris' protracted moan. Anders released Fenris' hair and let him sink his upper body down into the bed, where his hands clasped and unclasped in the sheets. He let out a few last moans.

"Roll over," Anders ordered. The words were breathy and desperate but as coherent as he could manage. "'Want to- Want to see your face when I come in you."

Anders pulled out of Fenris with an involuntary whine. Either Fenris was still insensible from his orgasm or he was as turned on by the idea as Anders was because he rolled onto his back without protest. Anders gave his straining cock another quick tug at the sight. Fenris' hair clung to his brow in damp wisps that didn't quite hide his half-lidded eyes. His nipples were erect. Come streaked his abdominal muscles. He drew up his knees and spread his legs. The only concession to his discomfort was the sharp canine biting at his lower lip. As Anders watched, he pulled his knees into his chest, curling in on himself and exposing himself even more.

"You're really flexible," Anders said.

"Shut up before I change my mind, mage."

Anders braced his hands on the back of Fenris' thighs and thrust in again. He didn't last even one before he was bent double over Fenris, seeing more spots in front of his vision than when he was having the life choked out of him. Fenris made a small noise at the sensation but it was impossible to tell whether it was pleasure or repulsion when Anders was this far gone. He was fairly sure that he'd let out a moan of his own so booming and loud that it cut through the drinking and debauching going on downstairs. When he finally opened his eyes, Fenris was looking even more disgruntled than usual.

"Get off me," Fenris said. "You're heavier than you look."

Anders pulled out of Fenris but stayed hovering over him for a second. He gave him a quick check over for any lingering signs of pain.

"Are you hurt at all?" Anders said. "Torn?"

Fenris planted his palm in Anders' face and shoved him away from him. "I am fine."

Fenris swung himself off the bed and bent down to retrieve his armour. Anders tried not to gape at him like the dirty old man he was but, Maker, he'd have to have vows like Sebastian to be able to stop himself. His come was even running down Fenris' thighs. Justice would so not approve of what he'd be using this image for later. He quickly swiveled his eyes to the ceiling when Fenris turned around to collect his leggings. He sat down at Anders' feet to pull them on.

"So, you seemed to enjoy that," Anders said.

"Don't try me, mage," Fenris said.

"Aren't you sleepy? There's a bed right here."

"There is and what do you expect us to do in it? Snuggle? Attempt it and expect to have your arm gnawed off."

"That's a fair point, I suppose, but where are you going to go?"

"Home, to have a bath."

"With medicated soap?"

Fenris cocked an eyebrow at him. "Have you been going through my things?"

"No! I just recognised the smell. I give it out to my patients sometimes when they have some nasty rash brought on by the grime."

"Good. I'd hate you to add stalking to your repertoire of vices."

Fenris pulled on his breastplate. Anders watched the catches fit together over his back with a sigh. Bye, bye muscles.

"If you ever need someone to come and heat your bath water, all you need do is ask," Anders said. "Maybe I could help with the scrubbing as well?"

Fenris glowered at him over his shoulder. "Is there a reason for that absurd offer?"

"You look magnificent naked and I don't see why I should miss out on it."

"Don't get invested in this, mage. I do not want you in my life any more than you have to be."

"Don't flatter yourself. All I want is another chance at fucking you into the mattress. Or whatever other filthy things I can come up with. Give me a day or two. I can give you a list."

"I will be reinforcing the wards around my property and magebane to my bathwater from now on."

"You can't stop me looking through your windows, though. Maybe I'll even sell tickets. There have to be more than a few people who'd like to see a sexy, grumpy elf wearing nothing but soapy suds and a frown. I'll be able to supply my clinic for a month."

Fenris stood up. Anders tensed, sure he was about to get another punch, but all Fenris did was slide on his gauntlets.

"You wouldn't dare," he said.

"Wouldn't I? Let's see, I've escaped the Circle several times, become a Grey Warden and practically waved my staff under Knight Commander Meredith's nose. It seems like I'd dare to do a lot of things."

"You wouldn't."

Fenris scooped up the key from where it had landed during their scuffle. He turned it in the lock and left it there, so it remained when he slammed the door behind him without another word. Anders lay down on the bed. Scratchy though the covers were, they were an improvement on the sheets in his own bed. They had been thrown up on and worse by so many patients that it was hard to think of them as clean, even when they were.

"You were quiet in there," Anders said.

 _We did not find anything objectionable and we have noted that he does not appreciate our involvement._

"So you were quiet for Fenris' sake? Not for the sake of my privacy?"

 _We do not know privacy anymore._

"You mean I don't know privacy anymore. You can make me black out whenever you want."

 _We do not black out. We are aware, always. We choose sometimes to drift off. We- I feel you when I think about the lyrium on his skin. I feel you reacting in human ways. Ways I do not want to react. Ways that betray the trust he places in us by admitting to vulnerability in our presence._

"Andraste's bouncing bosom, you have a crush on Fenris."

 _What is a crush?_

"You like him! Even though he's everything we've been standing against. Even though he admitted he'd happily see me made Tranquil!"

 _It is our duty to educate the unenlightened._

"Was it our duty to educate Ser Alrek then? Is it our duty to educate the Grand Cleric?"

 _Fenris was wronged. He can be saved._

"I can't believing you're sticking up for him. I'm the one sharing my body with you and I can't have you cooing over that bloody maniac when I'm trying to work."

 _I do not understand. You have taken his body as you desired and that is a distraction too._

"Only for a couple of hours. Mooning over him's going to be a distraction for as long as I'm alive. "

 _I do not want anything for myself. I cannot. I want only justice._

Anders kicked the sheets down, to let the air cool some of the sweat on his chest. He could still smell Fenris' acrid soap lingering and the almost-ammonia scent of their come.

"Maybe that was true when you were just Justice," he said. Anders let his eyes fall shut. "Never mind. Let's talk about this in the Fade, where we're both more rational."

 **End.**


End file.
